Brandon Day
Brandon Day '''is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and sophomore attending Woodsville High School. Backstory Brandon grew up in a religious home. He was raised to be the best at everything. In Brandon's freshman year, he managed to become a member of the cheer team. Brandon also joined the Debate and Celibacy club. Brandon has been Biography Welcome to High School Before Brandon is seen, he is mentioned by one of the football players as being the only gay and male cheerleader. Brandon is then seen putting his stuff in his locker. Lucas Drake then comes behind him, and hits on him. Brandon rejects his advances, which leads to Luke accusing Brandon of having a crush on Samuel X, which Brandon denies. He then walks away from Luke. Boom Brandon is first seen staring at Sean Preston's butt. Then Brandon listens in on the Glee club, which inspires him to decide to destruct the club from inside. Brandon auditions in front of the Glee club with I Say a Little Prayer, and gets accepted in. Miriam Gelossa, finds out about Brandon joining, and threatens to cut him from the Lady Reapers. Brandon quickly fills Miriam in on the plan, and once again makes his coach happy. Luke then decides to join Glee club auditioning with I Wanna Sex You Up because of Brandon. Luke then flirts with Brandon, and Brandon once again rejects him. Brandon then laters performs Boom Boom Pow with the other Glee club members. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody Brandon is first seen watching Lexie and Kat's performance of River Deep, Mountain High. Brandon then confronts the two girls later, and is later invited to Lexie's house party. At the house party Lucas flirts with Brandon, trying to get him to sleep with him. The two later lie on a couch, and sing Blame It On the Alcohol. During the performance, Brandon and Lucas end up kissing. Into You Personality Brandon can be described as a bitch. He tends to be selfish, and only thinks about what he wants. Brandon has no problem back stabbing his way to the top, which he does. He believes that the losers of the high school need to serve him, because they are only road blocks in the popular, pretty peoples way. Relationships Lucas Drake Lucas is shown in the Pilot episode, Welcome to High School, to have feelings for Brandon. Though, Brandon quickly denies Lucas' advances towards him. In Boom, Lucas joins the Glee club in attempts to once again hook-up with Brandon. Although Brandon still pushes away his advances and feels embarassed. In the episode A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Brandon sings a group number, Blame It On the Alcohol, where Brandon finally kisses a determined, flirty Luke. Their growing attraction towards one another ends when Brandon becomes infatuated with an opposing member, Jared Shay. Brandon conspires against the Glee club and Lucas reveals it, upset with Brandon's betrayl. Jared Shay Brandon and Jare begin their flirtationship in Into You. He convinces Brandon to reveal song list information to him. Brandon does, which Lucas discovers. It not only ruins Brandon and Lucas' relationship, but also Brandon's relationship with The Freakshows. Brandon gets suspended from Glee club, and Jared reveals he was just using Brandon. Songs Solos *I Say A Little Prayer (Boom) *Kiss With a Fist' (The New Touch Halloween Special) Duets: *'Girl On Fire' (The Plot) Solos (In A Group Number) *'Boom Boom Pow (Boom) *Blame It On the Alcohol' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'True Love' (Into You)'' Gallery Collage.jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Promotional Image' Collage 1.jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Season One Promotional Image' Brandon Day- Season 1 .jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Brandon Day Promotional Image' Brandon Day DP.png|'Brandon Day' Trivia *In the original script, Brandon actually auditioned for Glee club in Welcome to High School. The idea was later scraped, and Kyle Stoner replaced him in that place. *Brandon is the first member of the Freakshows who is show to smoke, as shown in The New Touch Halloween Special. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters